reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuo Ye Hui
Zuo Ye Hui was a unique existence of Southern Border. Appearance In Dream Realm Zuo Ye Hui was a giant. It was seven to eight stories tall. It has monstrous hands. It was black in color, its black hair flowed like a cape, extending to its waist. Hidden by its hair were two bright red spots. Actual (Present) Zuo Ye Hui was a human shaped immemorial desolate beast, it stood on both legs and had two huge monstrous claws, its hair was messy and its huge body like an unmoving mountain was black like ink. Intro In Dream Realm (Beastmen's era) Two Beastmen Rank 7 Gu Immortals, one had a boar head and human body, while another had a snake body and human head. They send human Gu Masters to Zuo Ye Hui as its food. Actual (Present) Purple Mountain True Monarch and his group went to Black Demon Pit in order to meet with Zuo Ye Hui, and discuss about old agreement that they had, which in the past Purple Mountain True Monarch has given Zuo Ye Hui his true inheritance and Zuo Ye Hui owe him a favor. According to Fang Yuan (History) Zuo Ye Hui was an immemorial desolate beast with a mysterious origin, it had existed since a million years ago, during the Olden Antiquity Era. Every time it appeared, there would be endless slaughter and fighting. In terms of seniority, the Dog Tail Life Extending Ferret, Mao Li Qiu from Northern Plains was merely a newcomer that rose to fame three hundred thousand years ago. Zuo Ye Hui, You Tian Guang, these two names were once placed side by side in human history. They were the nightmares of the Olden Antiquity Era, Medieval Antiquity Era, and Late Antiquity Era. They were immemorial desolate beasts, but they possessed human forms, nobody knew why. Whenever they appeared, they would create endless slaughter, no matter which region, they would whip up a bloody storm. Even Central Continent’s Heavenly Court could not exterminate them. They were extremely crafty, they worked together and whenever a Demon Venerable or Immortal Venerable was alive, they would hide and not show up. Thankfully, when it was Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable’s era, the kindest Immortal Venerable throughout history was determined to get rid of these evils, he spent a lot of time and effort, finally locating these two legendary immemorial desolate beasts’ hiding spot. After an intense battle, You Tian Guang died, while Zuo Ye Hui was heavily injured, it managed to escape but it went missing, it was unknown if it was dead or alive. Trivia * Zuo Ye Hui's wish was to be a human being. Thus, Zuo Ye Hui eats humans in order to become human. * In Dream Realm, Zuo Ye Hui was trapped by the super Gu Formation "Four Elements Formation" (earth, water, wind, and fire), its lower body was buried in the ground, only its upper body could move. * Mentioned by Central Continent Gu Immortals, Zuo Ye Hui was the beast that Reckless Savage Demon Venerable left behind. Category:Immemorial Desolate Beast